


El coleccionista de mininos

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi le enseña a Akashi lo divertido que puede llegar a ser un juego donde solamente hay que ver cómo juegan unos gatos y darles de comer.<br/>Lo que no ha tenido en cuenta, una vez más, es que Akashi es un chico bastante raro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El coleccionista de mininos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopelessMasquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/gifts).



> Este fic me lo ha pedido Rio en Tumblr. Espero que te guste ;)
> 
> Y, bueno, aquí aún estamos a 2015, pero aun así... ¡Feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo!

Ir a jugar un partido amistoso es un coñazo. Es básicamente hacer lo mismo de siempre, pero con el extra de que hay que desplazarse hasta el quinto pino —o el sexto, o el séptimo…— y tragarse todos los pedos que se eche Nebuya en el autocar. O peor aún (sí, hay algo que es incluso peor y que Mayuzumi no tiene ni ganas de imaginarse)…

—Chihiro.

…que Akashi se siente a su lado. Lo normal es que vaya al lado de Mibuchi, que para algo es el vicecapitán, pero no; el señorito, a sabiendas de que Mayuzumi atesora su soledad con cada fibra de su ser, se sienta _justo_ a su lado. Es que lo hace por molestar, fijo. No hay duda. Solo hay que fijarse en cómo mira a Mayuzumi con una sonrisa enigmática.

—En mi tierra saludamos diciendo “hola”.

El muy puñetero sonríe con satisfacción, como si acabase de cumplir con su misión (¿fastidiar a Mayuzumi? Pues sí, lo ha conseguido). Empieza a hablar sobre la larga tradición deportiva que tiene el instituto ese de poca monta al que van a visitar y Mayuzumi opta por ignorarle. Antes al menos intentaba ser sutil y se quedaba en trance, con la mirada perdida y el cuello ligeramente torcido hacia la derecha; ahora, que tiene menos paciencia, coge lo que tenga más a mano y le dedica a eso toda su atención.

En este caso, el teléfono móvil. Akashi sigue hablando. Mayuzumi echa un vistazo a Twatter, prestando especial atención a la ilustración que ha subido uno de sus dibujantes favoritos, y al twat donde la autora de _Nyan Destiny_  —“Destinyan” para los fans— detalla qué ha desayunado. ¿Fascinante? No. Pero sigue siendo mejor que escuchar a Akashi.

Mayuzumi sigue a lo suyo, ignorando a Akashi hasta tal punto que se ha olvidado de que _está_ ahí, y abre la aplicación esa de los gatos.  Su gatita favorita, Chuchú, le ha dejado ocho pescados dorados tras jugar con el ventilador y Mayuzumi se tiene que llevar una mano en el pecho para poder contener tantas emociones.

Casi le da un infarto cuando comprueba que ha aparecido uno de los felinos menos frecuentes y, por lo tanto, de los más codiciados: ¡RioRio! Está bailando al son de la música con un peluche en forma de araña. Adorable, completamente adorable. Mayuzumi hace una captura de pantalla y la sube a Twatter para dar envidia a sus veintidós seguidores.

…Siete de los cuales son bots.

De repente, Mayuzumi nota una perturbación en el ambiente. Lo siente; _lo vive_. De hecho, y como no podía ser de otra forma, es culpa de Akashi, que se está riendo en silencio con el puño ante la boca.

Mayuzumi lo mira mal, y eso en el código mayuzumi-akashiano significa “exijo una respuesta”.

—Ignoraba que tuvieses un abanico tan amplio de emociones, Chihiro. Me sorprendes.

—¿Sabes qué ignoro yo? A ti.

—Permíteme dudar eso último. —Akashi sonríe con orgullo. A Mayuzumi le entran ganas de abandonarlo en una gasolinera—. Lo más curioso es que sea un juego de esta naturaleza el que altere tu estoicismo.

—Déjame en paz. Es divertido.

—Divertido —repite Akashi.

—“Divertido” significa que hace que te lo pases bien.

Mayuzumi se lo explica para picarle, pero en el fondo es consciente de que Akashi no _comprende_  el concepto. ¿Qué es eso de hacer algo sin obtener nada productivo a cambio? La economía del país no mejora gracias a lo mucho que se divierta la gente.

¡Nadie juega al baloncesto para divertirse! ¿Qué locura es esa?

La diversión es pecado.

—Estoy familiarizado con el concepto —miente Akashi—. Me ha picado la curiosidad; ¿cómo se llama el juego?

—Gatitos Mimosos.

Akashi lo juzga de tal manera que ahora Mayuzumi es el que quiere quedarse abandonado en una gasolinera.

 

 

 

 

 

En el baloncesto no existe la expresión “meter un gol”, y es una pena porque habría sido perfecto decir que Rakuzan ha ganado de goleada. Una victoria apabullante y, por otro lado, nada sorprendente. Para Mayuzumi ha sido particularmente aburrido porque ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de jugar, al igual que Akashi, que le ha estado calentando la oreja a base de preguntas sobre el GatiMimos.

A la vuelta Akashi vuelve a agasajarle con su compañía, solo que esta vez, como está hablando de algo que afecta directamente a sus intereses, Mayuzumi decide ser un poco más amable con él. No es plan de despreciarle cuando el pobre emperadorcito está intentando ser simpático.

—Me estoy descargando el Gatitos Mimosos. —Akashi le enseña la pantalla para demostrárselo. Es como un niño pequeño que quiere el visto bueno de su hermano mayor.

—Esa es la mejor decisión que has tomado en mucho tiempo.

Akashi parece contento, aunque debe de ser más porque la descarga ya se ha completado y no por las palabras más o menos amables de su compañero.

Envuelto por un sentimiento medio entrañable, Mayuzumi accede a explicarle el funcionamiento básico del juego, así como algún que otro truco que saca una sonrisa de Akashi.

Ha hecho una buena acción.

 

 

 

 

Al día siguiente, cuando Mayuzumi está a su bola sin hacerle daño a nadie en la azotea, aparece Akashi con una fiambrera y una sonrisa terrorífica.

—Chihiro.

Mayuzumi se tapa con la portada de su novela ligera, a ver si cuela.

Pues no.

—Me alegra que hayas hecho caso a mi consejo de saludar como una persona normal —comenta Mayuzumi con un sarcasmo que para Akashi puede o no ser evidente.

Con una elegancia inédita en un instituto, Akashi se sienta al lado de Mayuzumi y saca unos palillos coreanos —mejor no preguntar—, comiéndose su almuerzo en silencio y con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Mejor. Así no molesta.

—Por cierto, Chihiro, he estado probando el juego que me has recomendado.

—¿Qué tal?

—Cumple con su función principal, pero estoy muy disgustado con la conducta de los gatos. —Akashi aprieta el puño y Mayuzumi, ya como acto reflejo, pone los ojos en blanco—. Compro alimentos y artículos de lujo para incrementar así, a largo plazo, la cantidad de pescados dorados recibidos. No obstante, algunos gatos me dejan de todas formas _dos_ pescados plateados. No lo tolero.

Mayuzumi, que además de ser un cabrón, es Una Sombra —signifique eso lo que signifique—, intenta contener la risa como puede. Ver a Akashi tan encendido por banalidades es algo de lo que nunca se cansará, qué va.

—La vida es injusta, Akashi. Acéptalo y punto.

—En eso mismo he estado pensando. Creo que Gatitos Mimosos está intentando enseñar una filosofía equivocada a los usuarios.

—Lo que tú digas.

— _Es_ lo que yo digo. Lo sabes mejor que nadie, Chihiro: soy absoluto —dice Akashi con una seriedad que poco tiene que ver con los mininos juguetones que aparecen en la pantalla de su móvil.

Pues que escriba una carta quejándose a quienquiera que haya diseñado el juego y que deje de poner dinamita en las neuronas cansadas de Mayuzumi.

 

 

 

 

 

—¿Sabes que puedes cambiar los nombres de los gatos? —dice Mayuzumi en uno de esos momentos aislados donde la presencia de Akashi, más que una carga, es algo llevadero. Debe de ser el calorcillo de septiembre, que lo aturulla.

Akashi lo mira fijamente durante unos momentos y sonríe. Fijo que está planeando ponerles nombres estilo Victoria, Señor Estratega, Gloria, Absoluto, Capitalismo…

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Intuyo que tú has puesto nombres de personajes de novelas ligeras, ¿me equivoco, Chihiro?

Mayuzumi entrecierra los ojos y esboza una sonrisa que imita perfectamente la de Akashi.

—¿Sabes qué te digo? Cogeré al gato más insolente y rancio de todos y le llamaré en tu honor.

 

 

 

 

 

El invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina y con él las bufandas tejidas por su madre. Cómo pican. Mayuzumi va por la calle medio ido, sin rumbo fijo, y decide mirar la hora en el móvil.

Quien dice mirar la hora, dice comprobar si tiene menciones nuevas en Twatter y dar de comer a sus gatitos digitales.

Ve que tiene un mensaje nuevo en el PINE. Ni más ni menos que de Akashi. Traga saliva, rezando a los cielos por que Akashi no haya decidido hacerle entrenar también los domingos por culpa de la Winter Cup.

Es una captura de pantalla del GatiMimo. Se ve todo en negro y un gato le comunica que le quiere regalar al usuario —o sea, a Akashi— una lata vacía de judías. Akashi está indignado, comentando la cantidad de pescados dorados que se ha gastado en ese gato desagradecido como para que ahora se lo devuelva de esta forma.

Ese gato se llama Tetsuya.

 

 

 

 

 

Sigue con la mirada a Akashi cuando va a darle la mano a Kuroko. Es increíble que sus lágrimas sean como las de cualquier otra persona. Es más, _puede_ llorar.

Puede que Mayuzumi también lo esté haciendo.

Hay que preguntarse si Akashi, al volver a casa, las pagará con los gatitos y les pondrá comida de mala calidad. Mayuzumi sonríe con pena al pensar eso, más que nada porque sabe que ni este Akashi ni el otro nunca harían así.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

— _Hola_ , Mayuzumi-san.

Akashi, que ya no es ni su capitán ni nada (así lo prueba su diploma), le _sugiere_ a ir con él al 24 horas más cercano, donde están los demás idiotas del equipo esperando. Sería una escena muy bonita si fuesen amigos o camaradas, pero no es el caso. Que sí, las intenciones de Akashi serán de lo más nobles, pero eso no quita que para Mayuzumi sea incómodo.

En fin, de nada sirve echarle la culpa a Akashi. No es que le haya _obligado_ a venir, ni nada. En el fondo, y Mayuzumi lo sabe desde el primer día, nunca le ha forzado a hacer nada que no quisiera. La culpa de todo, ya sea para bien o para mal, la ha tenido él mismo. Akashi simplemente es el que está ahí para dar el empujoncito final.

—¡Mayuzumi-san! —exclama Hayama con una alegría fingida— ¡Rápido, rápido! Que tengo hambre.

Vale, por eso está tan contento. Akashi los va a invitar a todos a comer un American Dog o algo. Qué amable y considerado. Los tres imbéciles están a lo suyo, hablando de _sus_ cosas y riéndose con _sus_ chistes, mientras Akashi intenta meter sutilmente a Mayuzumi en la conversación. Demasiado tarde.

—Por cierto, os tengo que enseñar el juego que me ha recomendado Mayuzumi-san —Akashi se saca el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón mientras los reyezuelos miran a Mayuzumi con desconfianza—. Se llama Gatitos Mimosos. También conocido como GatiMimo.

En boca de Akashi suena incluso más ridículo, que ya es decir.

—Gatitos Mimosos —repiten Nebuya y Hayama con incredulidad.

El único que presta atención real es Mibuchi, que mete tanto la cabeza que casi le tapa la pantalla al propio Akashi. Mientras, Nebuya se toca el estómago con impaciencia y Hayama apoya el mentón sobre la cabeza de Akashi.

Akashi explica de qué va el juego y responde a las preguntas estúpidas de Hayama (“¿esos gatos tiene superpoderes?”), buscando la confirmación de Mayuzumi de vez en cuando. A veces es él el que explica algún detalle y los reyezuelos le prestan atención — _inaudito_ — y asienten con sonrisas de boñiga.

—¡Eh! —Hayama señala la pantalla—. ¡Ahí hay un gato que se llama como yo! ¡Y está enseñando el culo!

—Puedes cambiar el nombre de los gatos. Este que está en el cojín de lujo es Mibuchi, y el que duerme apaciblemente tras haberse comido todo es Nebuya.

—¡Qué bien me conoces, chaval! —Nebuya se ríe y le da una palmada en la espalda a Akashi _y otra_ a Mayuzumi.

Hay más gatos por ahí con nombres que Mayuzumi cree identificar, como Murasakibara o Midorima. Lo que le sorprende es ver a un gatito que está medio oculto tras un jarrón. Akashi, al darse cuenta del empanamiento mental de su excompañero, sonríe de nuevo.

—Ese es Kuroko.

—¿El que te dio la lata vacía? ¿Tetsuya?

—Ese mismo, aunque le he vuelto a cambiar de nombre—Mira la pantalla con cariño.

—Sabes que con ese jarrón no vas a conseguir muchos pescados, ¿no? Ni siquiera de los plateados.

—Lo sé. Pero es el objeto favorito de Kuroko, así que lo pongo para que me pueda venir a visitar.

Mayuzumi no entiende bien qué es lo que está sintiendo y busca alguna referencia rápida en alguna escena memorable de una novela ligera cualquiera. Lo más parecido es cuando el protagonista efectúa con éxito un conjuro por primera vez.

—Sei-chan, eres de lo que no hay —Mibuchi le estira la mejilla a Akashi, que ni protesta, mientras Nebuya le da otra palmada a Mayuzumi porque sí, con una sonrisa cómplice que no llega a entender.

—¡Me voy a descargar el juego y voy a ponerles vuestros nombres a los gatos! —Hayama por poco aplasta a Akashi al abrazarle por detrás— El más pequeñito de todos será Akashi. Y Mayuzumi-san será el gato friki.

—Qué gran honor —responde Mayuzumi con poca gana.

—Pero a ver, chiquillos, primero vamos a por la comida y _luego_ hablamos de juegos —propone Nebuya con una energía increíble—. ¡Que estos músculos no se nutren con gatetes!

—A menos que te comas uno.

—¡KOTAROU, POR DIOS!

Los tres mamarrachos esos entran en el 24 Horas entre insultos y planes para el futuro más inmediato. Mayuzumi, más que por la comida, quiere entrar para echar un vistazo a las revistas de videojuegos y manga de esta semana. Sonríe para sí mismo, satisfecho con sus resoluciones.

—¿Entramos, Mayuzumi-san? —pregunta Akashi.

—Venga. Aunque antes, tengo una pregunta —Mayuzumi se aclara la garganta—: ¿cuál es el objeto favorito de mi gato?

Akashi pone esa sonrisa de “no te lo pienso decir” que le hace parecer más canijo y odioso de lo que suele ser. Ahí su excapitán podría chincharle diciéndole que por qué da por hecho que ha llamado a un gato en su honor, pero prefiere quedar como el maduro de los dos (como siempre, vaya).

—Un balón de baloncesto —responde simple y llanamente.

Dicho eso, Akashi entra en el 24 Horas y se va directo a hablar de comida con los otros tres. Mayuzumi piensa, y hasta opina que es una de las mejores ideas que ha tenido, que puede aprovechar la situación y escaparse. Es la última vez que los va a ver, seguramente, y comida grasienta de cien yenes no es recompensa suficiente como para soportar a semejante panda de cabezas de chorlito. Sí, puede escapar. Dejarlos colgados.

Aun así, Mayuzumi entra de todos modos, impulsado por ese sentimiento de hechizo bien hecho que le lleva nublando el juicio varios minutos. Eso sí, va a pedir el bollo de carne más caro de todos. Por joder a Akashi, más que nada.

Tiene que guardar las apariencias, ¿no?


End file.
